


Believe Me, That Ain't No Way To Live

by Darthnikki



Series: Somethings Gotta Give [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam climbed into the impala and looked into the rear view mirror; Dean was still there, still a child, huddled into the leather jacket as if it could protect him from all the evil things in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me, That Ain't No Way To Live

Sam climbed into the impala and looked into the rear view mirror; Dean was still there, still a child, huddled into the leather jacket as if it could protect him from all the evil things in the world. His green eyes looked to Sam, the fear still there but receding. Sam turned slowly so as not to startle him, he spoke softly,  
“Okay kiddo, here’s the plan, we’re going to head to a place where I can find you something more suitable to wear, then we’ll go get some food, and try and work this out, okay?’’ Dean looked to him, a small considering frown on his face, he nodded once, almost impossible to see in the giant folds of the jacket, but it made Sam smile. Nodding himself, he turned around and started the car up, it purred as if trying to comfort the boy in the back seat, as if it knew that something had changed. It had done that after Dean had died, it was like the car was trying to sing Sam a soft lullaby to ease his aching heart, to soothe the ache that Deans’ death had left within him. The only thing that had soothed him though had been when he’d closed his arms around his brother when Bobby had brought him to that damn motel room. Now it seemed circumstances had changed yet again, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but first he had to take care of the brother who had always put Sam first in everything, including his own life.

 

It was late so the Wal-Mart was quiet when Sam walked to the childrens’ clothes section, he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for, or what size for that matter. Heading to the generic t-shirts he placed Dean by his side,  
“Stay close Buddy, we need to get you some new things okay?’’ Dean nodded and a small hand clutched to his jeans leg. Sam picked some underwear for the small boy along with some t-shirts in red, green and blue, some sweaters, jeans and dungarees, and finally some small sneakers with Velcro fastenings. He sat Dean on the floor and placed the sneakers on his feet. They were black and when Dean walked they flashed red, Dean giggled. It was the first sound Sam had heard him make; he flashed the child a smile and laughed softly,  
“You like that huh?’’ Dean nodded, blonde bangs falling in his eyes “They are pretty cool, you like the shirts we got?’’ Dean scrunched up his little nose, a smile pulling at his lips, he looks up at Sam, his eyes shining bright with the innocence of youth that had at one time burned with his mother on the ceiling, but was now once again restored, he nodded but his eyes wandered to the side, Sam followed the young boys line of sight and saw a t-shirt with Scooby Doo on it, he smiled down at the child and picked one up, he knew he’d done the right thing when Deans green eyes sparkled with happiness,  
“Come on kiddo, let’s get these then we can get you dressed and fed, we got a long drive ahead of us’’  
Dean cocked his head to the side in obvious question,   
“Well we’re going to go visit a friend of ours, you’ll like him, Bobby’s a good guy, you remember Bobby?’’ Deans eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head, Sam knelt by the boy and gently held his chin raising it so he could see Deans eyes,  
“It’s okay if you don’t remember him Dean, you’re not in trouble, okay?’’ Dean nodded hesitantly, then bit his lip, as if he wanted to ask something but was afraid to, “You need to ask something? Its okay, you can ask me anything, anything at all’’  
“Are you my daddy?’’ was the whispered question, Sam held his breath, and struggled to keep the shock off his face, he wanted to tell the boy that no, he wasn’t his father, he was his baby brother, had always been and would always be his Sammy. But this small boy who was looking at Sam the way Dean used to, with love and trust wouldn’t understand that, words like that would frighten the child, so Sam swallowed and nodded, his eyes glistening with tears,  
“Yeah, I’m your daddy’’ he said gently “And I’m going to take care of you’’ the little boy smiled and threw tiny arms around Sams neck,  
“I didn’t member you daddy, and I was scareded’’ Sam stroked his fingers through soft blonde hair,  
“You don’t need to be scared Dean, know why?’’ Dean shook his head “Because I’ll always remember you’’ Dean beamed at him, making Sams chest tighten, he scooped the boy into his arms making the child giggle “Come on, let’s blow this joint huh? Go get us some good food.”

 

After eating at the small diner Sam found himself and a sleeping Dean on the road again, the child was snuggled into his car seat a Buzz Lightyear fleece tucked around him, he still had ketchup smears on his face, Sam smiled softly and shook his head, even as a baby his brother had received female attention although at the age he was now, he’d leant into his brother for comfort, too shy to speak or look at the waitress who had served them. It had gotten Sam free coffee and pie for the journey, Sam was counting it as a win.

They had a long journey ahead of them to Bobby’s, at least 3 days, Sam knew he couldn’t just drive straight through; he’d need to stop regularly so his brother, no his son, he had to remember that Dean was his son now could eat, take a bath and sleep in a proper bed. Speaking of which, he saw the vacancy sign up ahead and pulled into the deserted car park, pulling the sleeping child into his arms he made his way inside to sign in. 

 

The room was clean and tidy and the travel cot that the motel had was clean and had fresh sheets on it. Sam undressed Dean, the child not waking at all, he stripped him out of his clothes, but left him in his t-shirt and underwear, he wiped Deans face to be rewarded with a disgruntled noise before the child settled back into sleep again, it made Sam laugh quietly, Dean had always been a deep sleeper when he felt safe, the smile Sam was wearing slipped, did that mean that since Dean had returned he no longer felt safe with him? He sighed wearily, making a promise to himself that Dean would never feel like that again, he’d make sure of it. They’d been struggling for as long as Sam could remember, sometimes barely enough to eat, living in motels that even the lowest of the low wouldn’t stay in, and it had to stop. He had to build a new life now, get a home, a job, do the things that they both should have had, things he realised that Dean had been trying to give him from him being a baby. His brother had tried his hardest to be a parent when he was only a child himself. 

Things had to change. Hunting, Lilith, the apocalypse, it all had to be left behind, Dean was more important now. Protections would have to be put in place, Dean would have to wear charms to prevent possession, he’d have to stop using his powers, or at the very least learn how to control them without the poison that Ruby freely gave him and he needed to do some research on how to hide them both from all the supernatural nasties out there. As he watched the boy sleeping he had to wonder if what Ruby had done had actually been a curse after all. If anyone deserved a second chance in life it was his brother, and Sam was going to make sure he got it.

 

Castiel watched the two Winchesters from his position outside the window, he knew that Dean was important in saving not just his brother but mankind itself, he was just unsure as to whether this was all part of his Fathers plan, but Castiel was merely a soldier, who was he to question his Fathers plan. He’d heard Sams’ thoughts, his fears, and concerns. He made a vow to carry on with the job that his Father had given him, he would protect Dean Winchester and his brother, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
